


Greet Me With Nights And Summer

by clytemnestras



Series: Star Girls In Sweatpants [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't blame her if the world falls down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greet Me With Nights And Summer

She'd never thought much of the phrase  _'blew in on the wind'_ , but River literally fell into the fray with a flash of lightning. A spark of electricity has the woman in a sleek jumpsuit and a halo of curls striding through the smoke and firing guns over her shoulder at the hellhounds bounding toward the Summers girls with a kind of chaos in her eyes.   
  
"Hello Sweetie. Finally fixed the vortex manipulator." She shoots the hound limbering towards Buffy dead set between the eyes before sweeping the blonde into a kiss. "Miss me much?"   
  
Hacking the skull of one dog clean off Faith barks out a laugh."Hey, B, there something you wanna tell us?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
The blast of River's - was that a laser gun? - next to her ear snaps Buffy from her stupor and the two fall into step, Buffy slicing through fur and gristle as River shoots them to hell in seemingly practiced choreography. Which would make sense if they'd even met before.   
  
So with the sword light and very deadly in her hands, Buffy smiles and swings the blade through a hound's throat and toward River's chest. "Now, not to be rude because gosh, don't you just hate that? But would you mind telling me who the hell you are before my sword slips?"   
  
Dawn and Faith circles in around them as the number of dogs gnashing at them dwindles. The huge rip in dimensions just further down the road ensures that number will replenish soon enough.   
  
Tossing her curl's back, River laughs. "Professor River Song, archaeologist, Timelady and for all intents and purposes, your significant other - long story. I hadn't realised it was quite this early, oops."   
  
Breaking the intensity of her new-found love of battle, Dawn bursts into hysterics, clutching her enchanted sword - never misses its mark, thank you Tara - for dear life.   
  
"I'm so gonna regret asking this, but what's so funny?" Buffy pulls the sword away from River's chest and flings it into the heart of a straggling hound, trying to make space for thoughts.   
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just... Our family tree just got so screwed up. Amy and Clara warned me not to visit you guys alone."   
  
"Am I seriously the only one here that isn't having a dramatic lesbian love affair?" Faith wipes the blood off of her lips and make eyes at River, smiling filthily.   
  
"Faith, your last boyfriend wore more eyeliner than you," Dawn supplies, kissing her on the cheek.   
  
But River catches her eye and winks. "Be careful what you wish for..."   
  
"No shit! Who is it?"   
  
Dawn wraps her arms around Faith's shoulders and whispers softly; "let's just say there are a few ladies with serious Momma Wolf tendencies and predilections for red lipstick in your future, Faith."   
  
"Hey now - spoilers," River grins at Dawn before turning her attention to the utter bewilderment of her sister. "So assuming we're all ready for a rest in today's battle I was hoping someone would be willing to share a bunk?" She leans over to pull the sword from Buffy's white-knuckled grip and ghost lips over her neck.   
  
"Do I get any say in this arrangement?" Buffy grabs River's chin and made sure their eyes were locked.   
  
"You get to say yes." A bitten lip reveals a flash of the smile that has no doubt ruined cities.   
  
"In the morning, we're going to have words. Lots of them. In the morning." She snatches the sword back and fights the urge to ruffle River's curls.   
  
With a stunning symbiosis, Dawn and Faith groan when the two warriors smile at each other, awaiting the long night that is destined to follow, even as the struggling ground cracks beneath their feet.


End file.
